Could StarClan Die?
by PyriteDark
Summary: Her mother a medicine cat, Deathpaw was an outcast in ShadowClan. Now The Dark forest and StarClan is at war but a prophecy gives hope to the Clans and searching for its meaning gives Deathpaw something she never had before in her life.


**_Can StarClan Die?_**

_A/N: this is mainly a random three chapter (Plus Prologue) story that I randomly though up. It takes place sometime after the power of three ark but so far I haven't read Long Shadows yet and the sixth book isn't out yet so this is partly my accounts of what might happen next._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or most of the cats in this story._

_For the record, Jaypaw is awesome. _

___**Prologue **_

___A yowl split the air in the ShadowClan camp, the current leader, Russetstar, sprang up from her moss lined nest and rushed out to the center of the camp where most of her warriors were already assembled._

___"What in StarClan is going on?" she yowled to her deputy Rowanclaw, who was yowling something to a couple apprentices who were racing out of the camp._

___"Raintail is in labor." He replied his voice filled with hatred. Russetstar's fur bristled._

___"What do you mean she's in labor? She's a medicine cat for StarClans sake!" she yowled in rage._

___"Looks like she ignored the part of her duties where it said she couldn't have a mate or kits." He hissed. "Her apprentice Pinepaw is with her, delivering the kits." Russetstar pushed through the assembled cats to the medicine cats den, where the yowling was coming from. _

___Suddenly the pain filled yowl stopped and Thornpaw, one of the apprentices, was rasping his tongue over a white scrap of a kit. Russetstar's fur bristled._

___"What are you doing!?" she yowled at the brown apprentice. "That kit is and abomination, its birth was forbidden by StarClan!"_

___"But it's still a kit Russetstar," Pinepaw replied, gesturing with his tail for Thornpaw to continue to lick the kit. "And the warrior code says to help kits, even from other Clans." Russetstar hissed and Pinepaw was about to say something else when Raintail weakly mewed something._

___"It's OK Pinepaw; Russetstar has reason for what she says. Thornpaw," she called over to the brown apprentice. "Bring my kit over here; I want to tell her something before I join StarClan." Pinepaw wailed desperately at his mentors' mention of joining StarClan but Thornpaw brought her kit over to her. "Oh my little kit." She breathed, "What was I thinking, taking a mate and conceiving you? But love doesn't always follow the warrior code and sometimes cats must choose between the two." Russetstar stood silently in the entrance to the medicine cats den, Thornpaw was standing a little ways away, casting worried glances at Raintail with her kit and Russetstar. Pinepaw suddenly realized he was the only one who could hear what Raintail said to her kit. _

___"I was going to have you in secret, far from the camp, then take you to Tawnypelt to see if she would nurse you in my place." She burrowed her muzzle closer to the kit and Pinepaw had to strain his ears to hear what she said. "I was going to name you Stormkit, after your father, a brave warrior who died in the last battle with RiverClan, but now it is Russetstar's duty to name you." She breathed in a shaky breath and then was quiet except for one last word to her single kit._

___"I will walk in your dreams forever Stormkit." Then was silent. _

___"Raintail!" Pinepaw yowled in grief, pushing his muzzle into his mentors still pelt when he heard a quiet voice,_

___"__Be well Pinepaw, Raintail wasn't the first medicine cat to have kits and certainly won't be the last." ____Pinepaw looked around for the voice but only saw two faint lights twirling around each other and lifting up to the sky. Russetstar turned around and padded up to the high branch where most of the Clan was already assembled. Pinepaw stood and padded over, gesturing to Thornpaw to follow. _

___Pinepaw sat near the front of the group while Russetstar told the Clan what happened in the medicine cats den. The Clan yowled in defiance when she told them that Raintail had given birth to a kit. _

___"Thornpaw." She said, the brown apprentice struggling to bring the kit to the meeting. Pinepaw blinked in symphony, the apprentice was barely six moons and was recently apprenticed. "Bring the kit to me." Pinepaw rushed over to help him and the two brought the kit to the front of the Clan. _

___"We will not kill this kit; if StarClan wishes it to die then they will have to send it to them themselves." The Clan murmured amongst themselves and Thornpaw moved closer to the kit. "Since Raintail died before giving the kit a name the job goes to me." Pinepaw wanted to yowl In defiance; she had given the kit a name Stormkit! But he knew that Raintail accepted that Russetstar would give her kit her name._

___"The kits name will be Deathkit, because its birth was forbidden by StarClan." She announced. Pinepaw was frozen in horror, Deathkit was a horrible name! The newly named she-kit squirmed and opened her eyes. The Clan gasped I horror and Pinepaw was frozen._

___The kits eyes were a startling blood red. _

___A/N: So that's the Prologue. The story is originally meant to be three chapters and Prologue-Three long chapters-but if I need to use more to tell the story properly then I will. _

___Anti-disclaimer: I do own Thornpaw, Pinepaw, Raintail, Deathkit, and other charters that haven't shown up yet._


End file.
